Declaración
by Lyn-sanii
Summary: Kyon de pronto actua y siente cosas que no pensó sentir por Haruhi, esta chica que cambió su vida haciendo que lo no normal fuera normal. Pero... porque ahora siente eso?, o es que siempre estuvieron en él esos sentimientos?.
1. Capitulo 01

** FanFic por Lyn-san  
**

** Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu **

** (Personajes de Nagaru Tanigawa)**

** Capitulo: Declaración**

Hay un rojizo atardecer en el exterior, pero es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos. La razón; estoy en el cuarto del Club con.... con Haruhi. Me estoy acercando a ella soltando de mi boca palabras que no me imaginé que yo iba a decir a esta chica. No me estoy quejando, tampoco me incomoda estar con Haruhi, los dos solos en un cuarto cerrado con llave por mí. Pero.... ¿Porque lo estoy haciendo?. Lo único que sé es que no lo estoy haciendo voluntariamente.

Ahora ella me mira con su cara toda roja, no me imaginé que la iba a ver avergonzada alguna vez. Siempre llega y hace lo que se le antoja sin pensar si incomoda a lo demás o no. No le importa siquiera lo que los otros puedan pensar de ella. Pero ahora la situación es diferente.

-Kyon, ¡¿que haces?! –dice ruborizada y con su típica voz de mando.

-Lo que ves.... además, ya te dije lo que siento por ti.

-Para!!! ¿Porque me dices todo esto así de repente? -reclama mientras se coloca tras la mesa donde esta el ordenador.

-porque es la verdad.... Haruhi tú me gustas...

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, me sigo acercando.

Al decirle nuevamente que ella me gusta, que estoy enamorado de ella, no pude evitar ruborizarme. Aunque estoy haciendo todo esto involuntariamente, las palabras que dije no son ajenas a mí.... pero ¿Que estoy pensando?..... ¡¡Tengo q pensar como salir de esta situación!!... ¿Pero como? Lo único q sé con certeza es que alguien me esta controlando para llegar a esta situación.

¿Como comenzó todo?.... rebobinando mis recuerdos creo que puedo decir que todo comenzó hace una semana atrás....

………

…

Como de costumbre, estoy en el cuarto del club, después de clases. Nagato, lee un libro bastante grueso en un rincón. Asahina-san, prepara té. Koizumi está con su típica sonrisa sentado frente a mí. La razón; estamos jugando Othello. Y Haruhi, parece entretenida en el ordenador. Un momento, ¿Dije, como de costumbre? Mmm... si, debo admitirlo, pertenecer a la Brigada SOS ya es parte de mi vida diaria; escuchar a Haruhi y seguirle sus locas ideas, también lo son. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al venir a este cuarto, puedo disfrutar del té preparado por Asahina-san. Y no solo eso, sino que además puedo verla con sus diferentes trajes que lleva gracias a Haruhi. Por lo menos nuestra líder hace algo q algún día se le podrá agradecer. Con estos pensamientos y sin ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo me levanto de la silla en la que me encuentro.

-Me voy.

-Ahhh!!!!!??? –grita Haruhi.

Al escucharme, se puso de pie en un instante, junto a la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- Yo soy la Líder de la Brigada SOS, ¡tienes que pedirme permiso! –dice con la mano izquierda en la cintura y con la otra apuntando directo a mi rostro.

Los otros tres integrantes de la Brigada SOS, al escuchar los gritos de Haruhi, la miran como acto reflejo desde donde se encuentran.

No tengo ánimos de discutir con Haruhi y solo me quiero ir a mi casa, así que por esta vez lo dejaré así y respondí:

-vale.

-Muy bien Kyon, ¡ahora te puedes ir! –dice con unos ojos llenos de emoción, quizá sea porque acaba de reafirmar quien manda.

Lo que piense esta chica por ahora me tiene sin cuidado, mientras no creo otro mundo o algo por el estilo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto para por fin marcharme a casa, cuando siento que la manga izquierda de mi uniforme esta un poco mas pesada. Es Nagato. Ella se había levantado de la silla en que leía. Y ahora estaba sujetando con una de sus manos la manga de mi uniforme. Me quedé pasmado, sin saber que hacer, y solo deje que ella actuara. De pronto, tira levemente de ella, hasta inclinarme a su altura y le escucho pronunciar:

-Ten cuidado.

Como siempre, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Luego de decir estas palabras que solo yo escuché, regresó al rincón en el que leía. Después me fui.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, pensaba en las palabras de Nagato. Solo fueron 2 palabras, pero que me dejando pensando como si hubiera leído algo sobre ciencias. Me dejaron lleno de preguntas, que hasta me hacían ignorar el atardecer rojizo que se podía ver desde los pabellones. Además, solo quería irme a mi casa, pero termine quedándome hasta bastante tarde; no se ven siquiera mas estudiantes aparte de mi. Además, aparte de las palabras de Nagato, algo más me molesta. No se que es, pero empezó desde que salí del cuarto. Quizá, solo sean especulaciones mías.

Bajé la colina que estoy obligado a subir todos lo días. Por ella llego agotado a clases, y ahora tampoco fue la excepción. De pronto, siento algo en mi boca, alguien me sujeta por la espalda. No se quien es, pero me tiene inmovilizado. Definitivamente me quiere dejar inconsciente con algún tipo de somnífero. Siento que el cuerpo se me desvanece.

¿Donde estoy?, observo a mi alrededor, para saber a donde me llevó la persona q me durmió, pero… pero… todo es exactamente igual que el lugar donde estaba antes de perder la conciencia. Definitivamente estoy en el mismo lugar. Miro mi reloj. Solo han pasado 20 minutos. Mejor me voy a mi casa.

Al día siguiente, me levanto para ir a clases. Como siempre salí con los minutos justos para llegar a tiempo a clases, por lo q tendré que subir nuevamente a prisas la colina.

Al llegar al salón de clases lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta, es a Haruhi sentada en su lugar mirando por la ventana, a través del cristal, el cielo azul. No sé porque, pero no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco, al verla tan hermosa. Siempre he encontrado que es enormemente bella, pero hasta ahora no me había ruborizado por su causa.

Entré y me dirigí a mi lugar, que justamente está delante del suyo.

-Ohayo –dice al verme.

-O- Ohayo –respondí algo nervioso.

¿Nervioso? ¿Me puse nervioso sólo por verla? No me había pasado antes. ¿Desde cuando Haruhi provoca esto en mi?. Súbitamente se me vino a la mente el incidente de ayer por la tarde. De seguro esa es la razón. Nagato me lo advirtió. Tendré que preguntarle que es lo que me está ocurriendo.

Durante las clases, seguía con estos pensamientos. Pero no podía evitar ponerme nervioso al sentir en mi espalda el lápiz de Haruhi. Ella está aburrida, y pincha mi espalda para pasar el rato. No es la primera vez, que ella hace esto. Pero ésta vez es diferente para mí. Con el solo hecho de pensar que la mano de esta chica sostenía el lápiz, deseaba en mi interior, aunque me cueste admitirlo, que el lápiz no existiera y que lo que me tocara la espalda fuera su mano.

Llegó el receso, y salí directo al cuarto del club, en busca de Nagato. Después de correr un poco, llegué. Toque la puerta y escuche la voz de Nagato responder por lo que abrí.

-Ya sé porque vienes. – dijo mirándome.

El cuarto esta completamente iluminado, por la luz que ingresa por los cristales. Ella, igual que el día anterior, está en un rincón leyendo un libro. Pero este es diferente al de ayer.

-Nagato, ¿Que me sucede?

- Tus "sentimientos", como lo llaman ustedes, están siendo realzados o enfatizados por alguien.

-Ahh?... mis sentimientos enfatizados…

-exacto.

-pero… pero… ¿Porque? ¿Y por quien?

-Porque tu eres un medio para crear una reacción en Suzumiya-san…

Tomó aire y continuó:

-En la Entidad para Integración de la Información hay voces discordantes que no están de acuerdo solo con observar, como es mi misión. Por lo que están provocando una futura reacción en Suzumiya-san usándote como medio.

Con estas palabras comprendí lo q me sucedía. Pero, si solo se enfatizaron mis sentimientos… eso quiere decir que… que… yo siento… algo por Haruhi.

¿Amor hacia Haruhi?... yo…

Nagato continuó leyendo mientras yo ponía en orden mis ideas.

Después de 5 o7 minutos me decidí a salir del cuarto. Nagato continuó leyendo tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Los días siguientes, yo me llenaba de nervios cuando estaba con Haruhi y me ruborizaba en situaciones que antes hubieran sido normales para mí. Haruhi, notaba esto, porque dejó de clavarme su lápiz en la espalda durante las clases. Y también a veces se ponía nerviosa. Quizá porque yo involuntariamente hacia que las situaciones fueran algo incomodas.

…

……………

Y así fue como terminé en el cuarto del club con Haruhi, declarándole mi amor. Los 2 solos. Sentimientos que no eran tan ajenos a mí, como hubiera pensado antes de la semana que acababa de transcurrir.


	2. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 2 : La reacción de Suzumiya Haruhi**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa**

**FanFic por Lyn-san**

Continuo con Haruhi en el cuarto del club y como ya dije antes… me le estoy declarando. Ella sigue toda ruborizada y desconcertada.

-¡Te dije que pararas!. ¡¿Por qué continúas diciendo esa sarta de idioteces?

-Porque es la verdad -le respondí posando sobre su hombro derecho mi mano.

Me le acerco más aún y para mi sorpresa ella no se aleja.

-¡Kyon!, Idiota!. ¡Aléjate! -dice sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Y la beso, no dejando que salgan más palabras de su boca. Es la segunda vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacer esto y las dos ocasiones han sido llevadas por situaciones extremas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¡Dije que te alejaras! -grita enfurecida y avergonzada.

Y me empuja para separarse de mí. Su cara increíblemente se puso más roja aún. Aunque yo debo estar igual de ruborizado porque siento mucho calor en mi rostro.

Ésta declaración por mi parte hacia esta chica se desencadenó terminando las clases. De pronto, tuve un gran impulso que me vino de la nada de decirle a Haruhi que necesitaba hablar urgente con ella. Vinimos al cuarto del club y empecé a decir estas cosas. Soy consciente de todo lo que estoy diciendo y haciendo… ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!. Desde que entramos a la habitación mi cuerpo no me responde. ¡Me están controlando! y obviamente los responsables son quienes propiciaron todo lo de esta semana. Ahora soy testigo de cómo estoy diciendo estas cosas tan serias, a pesar de que solo han pasado unos días que sé la existencia de estos sentimientos.

Después del beso y de empujarme, ella estira su brazo derecho frente a mí.

-¡Las llaves!, Dámelas! – dice con el seño fruncido y volviendo a comportarse como la de siempre, aunque no me dirigió la mirada en ningún momento mientras pronunció esas palabras.

Guardo la esperanza de que si logro resolver este asunto, esta situación nunca llegue a ocurrir. Pensando en esto busco las llaves en mi bolsillo y al momento de entregárselas, ella evitó cualquier contacto entre nuestras manos; de seguro ya me tiene por un acosador.

Ahora el cielo ya no es rojizo; se hizo de noche mientras estábamos aquí.

Haruhi se fue sin decir palabra, pero en el instante en que abrió la puerta… ¡recuperé el control de mi cuerpo!. No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo sé que ya no soy un espectador de mis acciones. Espero que esto no signifique que los culpables de este dolor de cabeza consiguieron lo que querían; reacciones de parte de esta chica producto de mis "incentivos" involuntarios.

Me acomodo en la silla tras el ordenador, el mismo que ella utilizó para mantener la distancia entre nosotros momentos antes, para esperar a Nagato. Tengo la certeza de que ella vendrá. Cierro los ojos, y de inmediato se me vino a la mente lo que acaba de hacer. Al abrirlos, lo primero que veo es el reflejo de los cristales de las gafas de Nagato. Me miraba fijamente.

-Nagato!

-…

-¡No te escuché llegar!. Te esperaba.

-Sí. Estaba cerca para registrar las acciones de Suzumiya-san. Pero tuve dificultades para mantenerme observando- dijo sin tomar aire mientras pronunció lo anterior.

-¿Dificultades?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?. ¡¿Te atacaron? -pregunté de inmediato al pensar que se atrevieron a intentar algo contra Nagato.

-No. Como no estaba interfiriendo en sus planes, no me harían daño. Yo solo estaba observando.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió:

-Tuve dificultades justo después de que tuvieron un tipo de acercamiento intimo; el beso. No tengo todavía suficiente información para decirte con certeza lo que sucedió. Lo único de lo que tengo seguridad es que esta realidad ya no es igual.

-¿Qué?, ¿Como que no es igual? -dije

-No, ya no la es.

- ¿Pero qué?... ¡¿Qué cambió? -pregunté de inmediato.

-Suzumiya-san solo te conoce a ti. Ya no existe la Brigada SOS -pronunció tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con los demás integrantes?. No dejaron de existir, cierto? -pregunté asustado de no volver a ver a Asahina-san.

-No, todavía existen. Ellos saben quiénes son y que forman parte de la Brigada SOS.

-Entonces, ¿Es solo Haruhi la que no recuerda nada de ellos y de la Brigada?.

Nagato hizo otra pausa; pude notar que su rostro levemente se puso más cerio. Y dijo:

-Aparte de la Entidad para Integración de la Información y los causantes de la situación actual; Asahina Mikuru, Itsumi Koizumi y tú, son los únicos que recuerdan todo.

No supe que decir. Lo último, me dejó sin palabras. ¿¡Ahora cómo vamos a salir de esta situación!.

* * *

Ha pasado casi un año desde que escribí el capitulo 1 y no he escrito ningún otro fic durante este tiempo XD

**COMENTARIOS CAPITULO 2:**

Esta vez no tuve tantas dificultades para escribir… ojala les agrade mas este resultado (XD). Aunque, sí me costó pensar en que podría ocurrir después de que Kyon haga cosas como esas y me acordé de una de las novelas, la cuarta: La desaparición de Suzumiya Haruhi. ¡Unas de las novelas que más me encanta! (*-*). Y en la cual me inspiré jeje (XD). No obstante, solo el hecho de que cambió la realidad es parecido a la novela; sino no tendría gracia que yo repita lo mismo de las novelas.

Con respecto a lo del control del cuerpo de Kyon, no sabía muy bien como decir que era controlado. Mientras pensaba en ello me acordé de Kagome (del anime y manga "InuYasha"). Ella en un episodio (creo que entre el 3 y el 5 (XD) ) no se podía mover, y solo se escuchaban sus pensamientos diciendo eso. Y la verdad, era suficiente para entender justamente eso: que no se podía mover (XD). Ojalá ahora también sea suficiente porque honestamente no se me ocurría muy bien como decirlo. AH! Y con respecto al episodio de InuYasha, Kagome se encontraba en esa situación después de que apareciera Sesshoumaru con una madre falsa del ya nombrado Inuyasha; éste fue a rescatarla y luego fueron llevados por esta mujer a la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.

Eso es todo, sigan leyendo por favor! Y gracias!.

**Lyn**

**(18-01-2011).**


End file.
